


When In Westview...

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (not graphic just mentioned), Fighting, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grief, Other, Pain, Talk of Character Death, WandaVision spoilers, for reader, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: During the Blip, you were appointed as Director of SHIELD. Now, with everyone back, Fury kept you on as an Assistant Director since you were so good at your job. One day, you get an interesting call from an FBI agent looking for your help at a town in New Jersey.
Relationships: Jimmy Woo & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Kudos: 4





	When In Westview...

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for WandaVision!! 
> 
> I love this show sm, and ever since we saw the effects of the Blip being reversed in ep 4, I couldn't stop thinking about how others acted during the five years. Jimmy and Darcy were not blipped. Also in this, the reader is kinda friends with the Avengers since they took over as SHIELD Director. (Let's also say reader knew Wanda p well before the blip!)

It's been a crazy few weeks; after everyone returned from being _blipped_ , you've been dealing with a lot. Old agents are coming back every day, and you work with people to get them back to their lives. Not to mention, Fury is now back and trying to run SHIELD again, and there's a _lot_ going on with Earth's heroes. 

During the blip, SHIELD was hard to navigate. Many of the higher-ups were gone, and there were only so many people that could fill their shoes. After a lot of deliberation, new people were put in new positions to make sure SHIELD could be around and of some use, but it was hard. With Fury back, things were going to change again, and you were a little worried.

You had been put in as the temporary director of SHIELD since you worked closely with Fury and The Avengers Initiative for a few years before the Blip. With him back, he appreciated all you did while he was gone, and he knew he wanted you to stay by his side. You helped him get back into his role and show him everything he missed, and now you were one of the assistant directors. He was happy to be back and working with SHIELD again, and with you by his side. But it was no secret that the last few weeks were crazy and exhausting.

It was a normal day going into work. You'd get to your office, get your computer started up, look at your email, and meet with Fury. There was always something new SHIELD had to look into, no matter the time of day. So even after your meeting with Fury, you knew there would be something that would occupy your day. With all the blipped people returning to their lives, normal and heroes, there was a lot to deal with.

You didn't expect your personal phone to ring as soon as you got in to work. You were a bit confused at the name on the phone as it had been a few years since you heard from him.

"(Y/N) (L/N)," You answered the phone.

"Assitant Director (L/N)!" The voice rang through the phone, a hint of excitement and nervousness in his voice. "It's Jimmy Woo; how have you been?"

Your face softened when you realized it really was your old friend calling. "Hi, Jimmy. I've been good; a lot is going on at SHIELD, so I've been busy, but good. How about you? It's been a while since we've talked."

"Too long, but I agree with being really busy. All the blipped people coming back has made it crazy at the FBI," He said. "But let me cut to the chase; I need your help with something."

"Looking for an agent?" You asked.

"Kind of," He cringed at the end of his answer. "This has to do with your field. With...The Avengers," He said. "I'm in New Jersey on a missing person's case, and it's turned into a lot more. Have you heard anything about it?"

You didn't answer right away, but typed on your computer. You pulled up everything relating to New Jersey and realized there were classified SWORD files. "Not too much, it seems. It looks like it's a SWORD case; I'm not really supposed to cross that line."

"I know, and I know it's a lot to ask. But I know you're friends with The Avengers and may be able to help us," He said.

"What does this missing person's case have to do with The Avengers?" You asked. "Besides, I haven't seen any of them since Stark's funeral; there's a lot going on there. Lots of them have gone their own ways, and Fury and I agreed that right now it's for the best we give them their space," You explained.

Jimmy sighed like he didn't know how to say what he needed to say. "We found the culprit of the missing person's. It's Wanda Maximoff."

You were shocked when you heard her name. You knew she was in a lot of pain from coming back after five years and having her soulmate ripped from her, but she wouldn't go that far to kidnap or hurt people, would she? You were almost in disbelief, but shook your head to bring yourself back to reality. "Give me a rundown, and I'll make my way to New Jersey now," You said, stood up, and shut off your computer. You started towards Fury's office to tell him you were headed out.

\---

It wasn't too long of a drive to Westview, but you almost wished it was longer. Fury trusted you to do this on your own while he dealt with other matters. He knew that there was a reason you were called, and it was because you've been here the last five years. He could find other things to put his mind to while you helped a friend.

On the drive there, you couldn't think about much. You talked to Wanda after Tony's funeral and comforted her about Vision, telling her that you knew he loved her, and if there was any way to get him back, it was through their love. You hinted to her that SWORD had his body, but you didn't think she'd go as far to steal it; it just didn't sound like her.

You wanted to call someone for advice, but who? You'd normally call Steve, but you didn't want to bother him and stress him out. Hell, hearing that Wanda somehow is controlling a whole town to play parts in a sitcom would probably give him a heart attack, and you really didn't need him dying on you now. In situations like these, you'd call Natasha. You'd known her for years, since you were a regular agent at SHIELD, but you've lost her, too. You knew Clint always liked Wanda, but after his rebellion during the Blip and him being back with his family, would he want to hear all this? You didn't want to stress him out when you didn't know the full story; maybe it wasn't even Wanda's fault.

You knew you couldn't call anyone, it was too much of a bomb to drop on someone, and it would get out that this was happening. Hopefully, you'd figure out how to be of some help when you got there.

You were stuck in thought for most of the drive, and you seemed to arrive in Westview faster than you realized. You met with Jimmy a few miles outside of Westview, where he and a few others were set up. "Jimmy," You smiled and pulled him into a hug when you got out of the car.

"(Y/N), I'm so glad you could make it. Thanks for coming on such short notice," He said and led you over to the shelter. "(Y/N); this is Monica Rambeau from SWORD."

Monica reached out to shake her hand, and you did with an even bigger smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Monica. I knew your mother; she was an amazing woman."

Monica nodded. "Thank you; it's great to meet you, too," She said. "I hope Woo briefed you."

You looked over to him and shrugged. "Enough, I think. However, I don't think I understand why we're out here kind of sneaking around?"

"Director Hayward kicked us out when Rambeau said something he didn't like," Jimmy said quickly.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. "I never liked him. We had a few meetings when he became Director since I was appointed SHIELD Director, and he rubbed me the wrong way," You confessed. "So, what's your plan?"

Monica told you about SWORD's trick up their sleeves that meant she could re-enter the Hex without a problem. You were apprehensive about her idea, but knew she had her mother's smarts and could tell she cared. They were worried about their friend who got sucked into the Hex when it expanded, and you recognized the name.

You knew her from when she worked with Jane Foster and Erik Selvig, but you lost contact with her even before the Blip. 

"I think it's a good plan to start with, Monica," You said, "But I have some backup ideas that could help; some friends." Jimmy gave you a confused look, to which you elaborated. "I haven't talked to them yet. But I think some Avengers might be able to help, _maybe_."

"Well, let's give this a shot first," Monica said.

She suited up and got in the large car to take her into the Hex. As you waited, Jimmy told you about _WandaVision_ the show and how it was very interesting. You hoped SWORD would let you see the recordings after all this was over, because it sounded bizarre, and you wanted to know what Wanda was doing during all of this. You were even more shocked when Jimmy told you she has two kids, and that they're already ten years old! Whatever Wanda was doing in the Hex was unlike anything the world has seen from her before, and there were going to be a lot of questions.

You were a bit nervous when Monica drove up to the wall of the Hex. It was already having issues, and there was no smooth sailing into the Hex, which worried you even further. She jumped out of the top of the vehicle as the Hex ate half of it and spit it back out, now half looking like a pick-up truck. You had big eyes as you saw the effect of the Hex changing things like Jimmy described.

"Don't do it, Rambeau!" Jimmy shouted as he stared at Monica, who quickly turned around and ran to the Hex.

"I can get through!" She yelled back and allowed herself to get sucked in. You were freaking out, as was everyone else watching. Jimmy told you she had already been through it twice; what if things went wrong with her going through a third time.

You ran closer to the barrier as Monica vanished. The worry was killing you, and you couldn't stand being outside and unable to help, and you knew you needed to go in to help Wanda. You turned on your heels and grabbed your phone out of your pocket, opening up your notes app. "If Monica and I don't come back soon, call the contacts in my notes. They'll help," You said, and turned back to the red wall before anyone could protest.

"(Y/N), no!" You heard Jimmy's voice distort as you put your hands into the wall and feel them start to tingle. The sensation was definitely weird, but you weren't going to let that stop you. You did as Monica did and kept walking forward, further into the Hex. You heard weird voices, some maybe even memories, and you felt your whole body like a wave of static. A few minutes of strange sensations, and you were through to the other side, where you fell to the ground. You quickly looked around and saw Monica a few feet away taking off the space-like suit. 

"Monica!" You shouted as loud as you could, but your voice was a bit raspy. She didn't hear you, and took off running. 

You were dizzy and still trying to come to your senses. After a few deep breaths of trying to stabilize yourself, you were able to stand up and take it in. If it weren't for the weird static-y border, this town looked normal. If you didn't know better, you wouldn't think anything was wrong. Once you got to your feet, you stumbled a bit but started to walk. You headed in the direction Monica ran off in, hoping to find her before anything bad happened.

You ran through the town, getting a little lost. You heard the noise of a carnival nearby, but stayed on the street looking for any sign of Monica or Wanda.

When you looked in between houses, you saw Monica open up a cellar door, and a man appear next to her. "Monica!" You shouted, and the man disappeared in a blur when she turned to look at you. You weren't sure how he disappeared, but you chalked it up to being in this pocket reality.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing in here?" She said and walked over to you. You noticed her eyes shine a bright blue, then back to normal. "You shouldn't have come into the Hex," She sighed.

"I couldn't just sit back and not do anything; I have to help my friend," You told her.

Monica sighed. "I tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to hear any of it. She pushed me away, and Agnes came to calm her down," Monica told you. 

Before you could ask any more questions, you heard screaming and loud whooshing. Quickly, you and Monica headed towards the calls for help to see two boys with purple ropes around their necks, someone floating above them and holding it, and Wanda preparing to attack.

"Those are her kids," Monica whispered to you. You two were careful not to be seen in case the woman was going to hurt them, but you knew you had to do something. Luckily, you were on the sidewalk, and behind the woman, so she couldn't see you, but how were you going to be able to get close to them?

You could hear the woman talking to Wanda, clearly getting into her head. You weren't sure what she was saying until the last bit. "That makes you the _scarlet witch!_ " She said, and a moment later, Wanda thrust both her hands forward, and her children went flying back.

On instinct, you and Monica ran into the street to break their falls and make sure they were okay. When Wanda looked up to see if her magic could get around the purple ropes, she put her hands up to her mouth. She looked at her kids, then up at you and Monica. She seemed to ignore Monica, though, and looked right at you. "(Y/N)?" She said, but the woman in the air flew back down in front of Wanda, clapping her hands.

It had only been a few weeks since you saw Wanda and gave her advice about moving forward, and she looked like she had been through it. While the woman was distracted with Wanda, you looked down at the kids. "Are you guys alright?" You asked.

The two little boys nodded. There was a flash of red, and you couldn't move, feeling Wanda's pain run throughout your body. What seemed like only a second passed, and you were able to move again. When you looked back to where Wanda and the woman were, the woman was gone, and Wanda was running over to see her children.

"Where'd she go?" You pointed to where the woman was a moment ago.

"I'm not sure," Wanda said, not looking up as she hugged her kids. "I'm sure she'll be back, so I have to get you two safe," She directed at her kids, then stood up to be eye level with you. "What are you doing here? And with her?" Wanda said, a hinge of anger in her voice.

"I needed to see you, and help you," You told her. "Wanda, I'm so sorry for everything you've lost and what you've been through. I should have been there to make sure you were healing. Let me help you," You said.

A single tear went down Wanda's face as Monica watched you two talk. It was clear that she was hurt, but she wasn't sure _how_ to help herself. "You two need to get out of here. Let me deal with everything," She said. "Please go, before I have to make you go," Wanda warned.

You looked at Monica, and she was set on staying. "Wanda, let us help," Monica begged. "We're on your side. I'm not with Hayward; he's taking this all too far."

Wanda took a deep breath and moved her hands around as another warning, but neither Monica nor you stood down or walked away. She looked up and saw something in the air, then put her hands down. "I just want my family safe," She admitted and looked like she was going to break down if Vision hadn't landed right next to her.

"They will be," Monica promised and put her hand on Wanda's shoulder, and Vision hugged Wanda. 

"I promise, Wanda," You said, "They will be safe, and you will have your family."

Truthfully, you weren't sure what would happen if the Hex went away. Would her family be safe? Would she really have him? Would her kids, who were created by Wanda in this Hex, even exist in the outside world? It's been a rough few years, and your mind had to prepare for all the negatives, but you had to be optimistic for your friend. Who knows what would happen if she lost her husband and her kids all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
